The invention relates to seat belt systems and, more particularly, to a device for adjusting the shoulder belt or harness of a seat belt system.
Modern seat belt systems typically include a lap belt which, in use, extends across the lap or hips of a vehicle passenger. In combination with the lap belt, a shoulder belt or harness extends from one end of the lap belt diagonally across the torso of the passenger to a securement location at its upper end on a side wall of the vehicle. At the common junction of the lap belt and shoulder belt a buckle is provided for releasable securement of the belts to create a three-point seat belt system.
The two securement points of the diagonal belt element are fixed, one at the releasable buckle and the other at a retractor or take-up device. Accordingly, the position of the diagonal belt element relative to the passenger varies with the size of the passenger. The retractor is located sufficiently high to permit effective use of the diagonal belt element for relatively tall passengers. As a result, when relatively short passengers, including children or small adults, use the three-point seat belt system, the shoulder belt will be uncomfortably high on the passenger, possibly in contact with the neck of the passenger or, in extreme cases, across the face of the passenger.
The present invention provides for adjustment of the point of contact between the shoulder belt and the lap belt, to permit limited individualized adjustment of the position of diagonal belt across the torso of the passenger. The adjustment devise is simple to manufacture and use and which can be readily used with existing three-point seat belt systems.